The present invention generally relates to reader/writer devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand alone radio frequency identification (RFID) reader/writer device.
There are several circumstances wherein a fully automated task performed by a reader/writer device would be beneficial. For example, a ticket taker, such as at an amusement park; a money or point collector; a money or point dispenser; an access controller; and a balance inquiry station and the like.
There do exist various prior art devices that enable a person to enter an otherwise inaccessible area. For example, by swiping a magnetic-striped card or passing an RFID card in front of a reader, a gate or door is unlocked or opened. However, such prior art devices are always connected to a central controller, i.e., a computer or other processor, that controls the operation of the device. In addition, no feedback other than the illumination of a light emitting diode (LED) is provided. In certain circumstances, it would be particularly useful to provide feedback to the user of the device. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a RFID reader/writer device that can operate as a stand alone device, be fully configurable and multi-functional and provide feedback to the user thereof. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.